


Au bordel de Marie-Jo'

by Loupiote54



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, gros mots, mention de prostituées
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loupiote54/pseuds/Loupiote54
Summary: Petite chanson révolutionnaire





	Au bordel de Marie-Jo'

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour! Ceci est une chanson chantée au-sein de la Révolution et parmi certains pirates. J'imagine qu'elle a été écrite par Sabo.  
> Disclamer: M. ODa est un homme merveilleux et je ne tiens pas à m'accaparer son œuvre. Ceci est gratuit!

Au bordel de Marie-Jo',  
Y'a des mecs dans des bocaux,  
Qui cherchent leurs couilles et leur cerveaux!

Marie-Jo' est une catin,  
coeur de marbre et langue de satin.  
Marie-Jo' est une putain,  
un mot de trop, un coup de surin!

Au bordel de Marie-Jo'  
Y'a cinq connards qui s' payent des pots,  
avec l'argent des moineaux!

Marie-Jo' est une mégère,  
Elle est plus froide qu'un cimetière.  
Marie-Jo' est une garce,  
Elle nous toise de sa terrasse.

Crie d'un gars tout seul: -Vous savez ce qu'il y a d'autres chez Marie-Jo'?

Réponse:  
Des faces de navets,  
Dans leur palais,  
Une bande de péquenauds,  
Dans leurs châteaux!

Au bordel de Marie-Jo'  
Y'a cinq connards qui s' payent des pots,  
avec l'argent des moineaux!

Ils baisent entrent eux,  
Font plein de consanguins,  
Ils s' croient des Dieux,  
'Sont qu' des putains!

Au bordel de Marie-Jo',  
Y'a des mecs dans des bocaux,  
Qui cherchent leurs couilles et leur cerveaux!

Des vers de terre dans leurs bocals,  
Qui voient un dragon dans leur miroir,  
Ce sont des larves à l'âme noire,  
Leur chien se nomme amiral.

**Author's Note:**

> Imaginez le QG de la Révolution au mess un soir. Sabo a écrit la chanson, Koala l'a mise en musique, ils l'ont appris à leur équipe et ils commencent à chanter. Après une ou deux reprise, le mess entier est en train de beugler. Ce serait géant! Encore mieux, imaginez un Dragon Céleste qui rencontre les Mugiwara et l'équipage entier se met à chanter ça! Si quelqu'un veut réutiliser ce chant pour une fic, aucun souci, juste mentionnez mon nom!  
> J'espère à bientôt sur d'autres fanfictions!


End file.
